


Shower Acoustics

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree knows Lucio has a crush on him and decides to confront him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=31143#cmt31143

“You know there’s some people who might take offense to your starin’.” McCree’s voice drawled from under the shower head beside Lucio’s. Lucio’s eyes darted up to McCree’s face as a blush came across his cheeks. “It ain’t like I didn’t notice your starin’ around the base either. You aren’t exactly hard to spot with all the neon.”

Lucio turned his face to the wall in front of him, not wanting to make eye contact with McCree. The man had always intimidated him no matter how goofy he acted. He’d been part of a gang and then part of Blackwatch, both things that scary. Lucio was never fully sure what Blackwatch had been, but he knew that Reaper, enemy number one of the new Overwatch, had lead the group. Part of what made Lucio have such a crush on McCree was that he had a dark and mysterious past. He was like a real life western movie. It didn’t help that Lucio was more than aware of how big of a gun McCree was packing. The thought made Lucio gulp.

“I’m not judgin’ ya a bit here. You’re certainly not the first to want some alone time with The Deputy. And if you really want it all you gotta do is ask.” Lucio’s eyes widened at the offer.

“You’re serious? No joke?” Lucio looked up at McCree. Lucio was no stranger to casual sex, he’d slept with half the base at that point, but the chance to sleep with his crush had him giddy. McCree gestured down at his now semi-hard dick.

“Ready and waitin’. As long as you’re up for it.” Lucio beamed and stepped into the spray of McCree’s shower head. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

McCree chuckled at Lucio’s eagerness, but he understood. Lucio was still in his twenties and surrounded by a surprisingly attractive group of people every day. He’d heard about some of Lucio’s other bed buddies. It didn’t bug him any cause he’d been the same at that age and still would be given the chance.

Lucio went right for the gold and clutched McCree’s cock in his hand, surprising his shower partner. He paused a moment to look up to make sure McCree was good with it. McCree nodded. His hand moved slowly up and down the length, taking in just how big McCree was. In comparison to the few men Lucio had slept with around base, McCree was second only to Reinhardt in both size and girth. 

McCree’s hands glided up to Lucio’s cheeks then slid down to his chest, sizing him up. He was a good few inches taller than Lucio which made it a little harder to reciprocate. His hand found its way to one of Lucio’s nipple, pinching the dark, fleshy nub between his fingers. Before McCree went any further he backed off for a moment.

“Let me even this playing field a little. Bring us to the same level here.” Lucio let go of him as McCree went to pull a shower stool over to sit on. He sat down then pulled Lucio onto his knee, facing him. The adjustment allowed for him to reach any part of Lucio he so desired and he made quick use of this by trailing kisses on his shoulder. Lucio’s hand found its way back to McCree’s cock and McCree’s hand moved back to Lucio’s chest. McCree’s other hand moved to Lucio’s dick. The two slowly matched pace with one another.

“You know, you’re packing a lot of heat here, McCree. How about this, I go down on this sweet ride here, you return the favour, and we’ll have this party continue another day when there’s lube around. Cause, uh, that’s not fitting with just just this water.” Lucio smiled, but made sure it was known nothing further was happening until they had proper lube to use. It was probably the healer in him that didn’t allow him to use any of the potential “replacements” that could be laying around the shower area. McCree on the other hand had dealt with his fair share of heat of the moment lubrication, but he could understand. That and he couldn’t bring himself to turn down the chance to get with Lucio a second time.

“S’alright with me, partner. Couldn’t miss the chance to see these pretty little things wrapped over me anyway.” McCree punctuated his sentence with a kiss. Lucio eyes lit up at the kiss and he quickly returned it. In short time the small kiss turned more intense until Lucio slid his tongue into McCree’s mouth. The man tasted of cigar smoke and cheap whiskey which was no surprise. Their tongues wrapped over one another, twisting inside McCree’s mouth. They broke away after a long moment and McCree’s lips moved swiftly down to Lucio’s neck, sucking at the delicate skin.

The feeling pulled a small gasp from Lucio. He tilted his head to allow more access to the area. McCree gladly took him up on the offering of his throat. He sucked small bruises into the skin, nipping at it after a few. His thumb rubbed at the head of Lucio’s now much harder cock. Lucio didn’t want to leave McCree in the dust though, so he used his free hand to push McCree’s face back. Without missing a beat, McCree took Lucio’s thumb into his mouth. Lucio used this lean McCree back a little bit, allowing access to his hairy chest. Lucio promptly buried his face into it. His mouth kissed paths to bother nipples before settling on the left one. He tongued at the small nub before taking it between his teeth.

It was McCree’s turn to gasp now, his dick fully hard and bumping against Lucio’s leg with every pull of his hand. Almost as though some form of hivemind came over them for a moment, an idea spawned in their heads at the same time. Just as Lucio went to adjust his position McCree’s hands grabbed his hips to move him. They moved so the Lucio’s straddled McCree with their chests almost touching. McCree’s larger hand grasped both of their lengths, pushing them together. His hand gave a test pump before continuing their previous pace.

The feeling wasn’t incredibly different than before, but the closeness turned both of them on. Their lips met once more with small pauses as either of them gasped or moaned. Lucio moved his hips against McCree’s movement. His cock thrusted against McCree’s and into his hand. McCree slowed his hand down slightly and pulled back from their kissing.

“You’re gettin’ a little eager there ain’t ya? At least if you’re still wantin’ to stick to that plan of yours.” Lucio laughed. McCree was right. At the rate he was going he probably would have only lasted another five or so minutes. He patted McCree’s hand to release him before moving down to the ground. 

“We can’t have that. What’s a party if it ends to early.” Lucio grinned. “Now I’m about to bring this thing down!”

McCree surprised Lucio by also moving to the ground. He pulled Lucio’s hips to direct him to turn around, before laying himself back. Lucio figured out what he was getting at and mover himself backwards to sit about McCree’s face.

“Now this is a sight for sore eyes if I’ve ever seen one.” McCree drawled. His hands grasped Lucio’s ass, pulling him down onto his face. His tongue slid across Lucio’s balls causing him to tense up for a moment, but McCree didn’t let up. He sucked at the sensitive skin delicately. Lucio’s lips pressed to the head of “The Deputy” as McCree had called it. His tongue swirled over the blushed red tip before pressing at the slit. His mouth moved further down the shaft until the head was in his mouth. McCree gasped, his hot breath washing over Lucio’s wet crotch. Both had forgotten all about the water beating down on them from the shower head.

McCree’s mouth moved to Lucio’s cock, quickly taking in half of it. Lucio gave a slight hum of laughter that vibrated around McCree’s sensitive head. He was entertained by how quick McCree was about things. Lucio in most things enjoyed speed, but he liked to take things slow when having sex. It gave him time to enjoy the other person and make them happy. McCree on the other hand just wanted the fastest route to seeing his partner turn into a mess in his hands, often from his hands.

Lucio took the length further in his mouth. His tongue twisted over the fleshy mass as best as it could. McCree’s girth made the task a challenge, but Lucio was confident in his abilities. He took a moment to relax himself before taking McCree in further. The salty tinge of pre-cum teased at his tongue.

McCree grabbed Lucio’s ass, squeezed the plump mounds. He used the grip to pull Lucio’s hips further down until his nose brushed past his balls. One of his hands moved to hold them off of his face while he bobbed on the length. Lucio tried to match speed as best as he could, but he had to pace himself with how large McCree was. He teased further down the shaft than before then came back up, letting himself get used to the feeling. McCree instinctively swallowed with Lucio’s full cock in his mouth. The muscles of his throat contracted around Lucio causing him to moan. The noise reverberated around McCree’s dick.

McCree’s hips jerked forward at the feeling. The sudden intrusion made Lucio gag momentarily. He quickly regained his composure before taking taking the length on his own this time. He could feel the curly hair of McCree’s crotch tickle against his chin and pull his beard hair. Lucio paused a moment before moving his mouth back up. McCree followed suit and the two started to match pace once more. As the two grew closer to climax their hip jutted forward. Eventually the two were bucking into each other’s mouths, desperately searching for orgasm. Muffled moans streamed from their mouths, inching them closer and closer.

Lucio took McCree’s full length once more, groan around the girth. The sensation sent McCree into bliss. Lucio pulled back to the head just in time to have salty cum spray into his mouth. He swallow the liquid as it came it out until McCree was finished. With McCree finished Lucio let the length fall from his lips. His moans, previously muffled by the cock, now echoed off of the shower walls. Loud ‘pleases’ bounced around the room before turning into Portuguese cursing as Lucio came. McCree continued his sucking until Lucio was done then swallow his load.

Lucio was quick to get off of McCree’s face and plop onto the wet floor beside him. The now cold water was a sweet release for their heated bodies. The two laid in the stream of water for a long moment before regaining enough energy to get up. They shut the shower head off and grabbed towel before heading to the connected locker room.

“You’re damn good, Luc. A lot of people have a lot harder time with the old deputy. Not an easy one to take.” McCree grinned lazily. He spoke honestly despite mostly using it as a chance to brag on his size.

“Making a little music with Reinhardt’s taught me a thing or two. Still looking lay down some more solid beats when we have the chance?” Lucio asked as he started putting his clothes back on.

“Of course. You can call on me any time you’re itchin’ for another round.” McCree nodded with a tilt of the hat he’d just put on. As they parted ways, now dressed, McCree could hear Lucio mumbling something about the acoustics of the shower.


End file.
